User talk:GlockProductions
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the The Beat 102.7 page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. The Tom (talk) 12:44, April 16, 2014 (UTC) }} :The year the Premier and GTA SA have in common is not trivial. Reinstating this 'trivia' without a proper reason is edit warring. :And living somewhere doesn't make you any more valuable than anyone else on the wiki - just as much as jobs, background stories or lifestyles do not make facts any more true on the wiki. Don't use edit summaries to edit war. Monk Talk 08:14, February 18, 2017 (UTC) ::Okay, so the point you are making about the Premier is not exactly what you worded on the page - your trivia followed the words of "Premier was made in 2004. 2004 was the year GTA SA was released". This means absolutely nothing as it has no context to the page. If you had stated, "The Premier was made in 2004, which is the year GTA San Andreas was released, featuring the first appearance of the Premier.", it puts the trivia into context. Thanks. Monk Talk 17:43, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Lake Elsinore vs Sandy Shores (Salton Sea) Rebuttal The reasons your edit was reverted: *Both are located in the desert **As is the actual influence, the towns around the Salton Sea *Both are small towns on the shore of a heavily-polluted lake. **Alamo Sea = Saltwater, Salton Sea = Saltwater, Lake Elsinore = Freshwater *Both are former resort towns. **Population of Lake Elsinore has never declined and is now over 50,000, Salton Sea towns are virtually abandoned, like Sandy Shores. *Both are plagued by meth. **As is just about every small town *Both have motorcycle gangs in the area. (If I'm not mistaken, I believe there is a Hell's *Angels clubhouse somewhere along Grand Avenue.) **I'll concede this one, although there are records of Motorcycle "clubs" around the Salton Sea towns too. *Many of the houses are trailers in both towns. **See: Salton Sea towns *Both towns once had an active serial killer living in the area (Sandy Shores had Merle Abrahams, Lake Elsinore had William Suff.) **That's a stretch, the Abrahams easter egg does not seem to be based on any real-life serial killer. *Both have plenty of urban decay present in the area. (Drive along the aforementioned Grand Avenue sometime, tell me just how many run-down buildings you find. There's even an abandoned military school, for fuck's sake.) **Look at the actual recognizable landmarks in Sandy Shores and where their actual real life influences are located = The Boat House, Derelict Motel, Beam Me Up etc are all located around the Salton Sea. I'm sorry you live in a shit-hole but it's not the shit-hole GTA used as inspiration in GTAV. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 22:44, February 20, 2017 (UTC) :Well, firstly you listed it before all the other influences (other than Desert Shores), and secondly, similarity does not equal influence. In most cases, influences should have some evidence that shows the developers had it in mind when they were creating the in-game equivalent. In the case of the other Salton Sea towns listed, they are all source material for various non-generic buildings and landmarks around Sandy Shores. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 00:12, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 23:25, October 2, 2017 (UTC) Hijak Logo The mentioned logo which was very close to Under Armour is very likely fanon. Both Hijak vehicles use the same badge design as seen on the Hijak infobox and there is no evidence as far to my knowledge that Hijak used a different logo than what is currently seen in-game. In fact, the vehicle badges, the Legendary Motorsport website, the GTA Online personal garage infobox UI and Online shirt designs all have the same logo design while the UA style Hijak logo seems to have originated from the GTA Wiki and not the actual game, This is the reason for its removal from the Hijak article. The likely reason for its existence is someone likley thought it looked like the AU logo and therefore made a "Hijak" logo by editing the AU logo.TheSecretPower (talk) 21:33, July 9, 2019 (UTC) Image names/licences I have deleted your overwritten copy of this file as the original is currently validly in use on the 69 page. Please re-upload the extracted texture with a valid name and "This file is copyright to Rockstar Games" licence and re-add to the Skateboard page. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 21:05, January 6, 2020 (UTC)